Vampire diaries: Damon de-aged
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: Damon wants to be bad and with him being Lizzy's master this dragon is gonna copy Damon's BAD behavior until Caroline and Elena take him for ice cream he acts like a brat to the two teenage girl's by yelling and screaming to get his way (as always.) and messes up poor Caroline's car. Read to see more.


**Ok here is another chapter to do it only gets more adorable every** **time** **enjoy :3**

"aye!" Lizzy joined

The girl's went downstairs and Damon and Lizzy followed along with them excitedly to the car and Elena set Damon in the backseat.

"NO! I WANTS SOT-GUN!!!" Damon yelled in a very whiny voice where Elena, Caroline and Lizzy all jumped like clockwork at the screechy screams Damon was making.

"Damon you can't sit in the front seat your too young." Caroline said to Damon who was still whining to Elena who was still standing holding the door open.

Once again Caroline bribed him with ice cream.

"HEY! Damon seriously just stop ok? Look I'll get you and Lizzy whatever ice cream you want, but only if you **s** top fighting to sit in the front seat. Caroline told Damon in her usual overly stressed voice.

"grrr... **FINE**!!!!!" Damon wasn't very pleased with this.

"(sigh.) Ok let's do this." Caroline said as she started the car engine. After a while when Caroline was driving with Damon and Lizzy in the back and Elena in the front. No sooner than they left they heard Damon.

"Are we there yet?" Damon asked impaitently.

"Damon, we'll get there when we get there alright?" Caroline answered to a very agitated vampire.

"Eeeey?" Lizzy questioned.

"Uggh...Seriously, you too Lizzy. You just had to ask just because of Damon." Caroline scolded Lizzy.

"...mm...Are we there y-?" Damon was interupted by Caroline.

"DDAAMMOONN!!!! STOP!!" Caroline yelled at Damon who was starting to really annoy her and Elena got a little annoyed too, but she didn't say anything about it.

Damon started to kick at Elena's chair each kick harder and harder. This really **annoyed** Elena a lot.

"Damon stop kicking." Elena said to Damon frustratedly.

"Wait! He's wha..." Caroline looked behind Elena's seat and saw multiple shoe marks on the chair.

"... **DAAAAMMMOONN!!! THAT'S IT WE AREN'T GETTING ICE CREAM ANYMORE, CUZ YOUR ACTING LIKE A BRAAAATTT!!!!** Caroline was about to lose her mind with Damon's behavior.

Damon was whimpering, and sucking..his...thumb?? As much as he wanted to pull his thumb out of his mouth, he tried yanking his thumb out but nothing happened, the childish part of him loved it too much and didn't want to stop.

He noticed the "three" were all looking at him with "awe" looks on they're faces this caused Damon to aggressively try yanking his thumb out. Lizzy noticed her master struggling, and waddled over to help Damon get his thumb out of his mouth.

Caroline's infurriation disappeared due to how cute it was to watch Damon suck on his thumb as evil as he was he looked **soo** cute.

"Ok, Damon I'm sorry we'll still go get ice cream then." Caroline explained to Damon whose eye's just lit up in excitement.

"5 minutes later"

Caroline, Elena, Damon and Lizzy all got out of the car to wait in line.

"Ok Damon, what do you and Lizzy want? Elena asked Damon gently.

Both Damon and Lizzy were deciding together what they both wanted.

"Mmmm...Dat!!!!" Damon and Lizzy both exclaimed while pointing at a combo on the menu. It was a combo of two sundae's with a side of **...hot f-fudge.**

 **"HOT FUDGE!"** The two exclaimed while begging the girl's to get it for them.

"Ok we'll get it." Elena said while ordering the sundae combo for the two temporary youngsters.

After that they were about to go to the car but Caroline stopped them.

"Wait maybe we should eat out here, remember that there is still **shoe marks on the back of the seat!"** Caroline explained refering to Damon.

" **Well sometimes I do t'ings I don't have to do."** Damon used his fake appoligy on her.

"Damon, no just no, that appoligy is nothing you don't have remorse, so I don't buy it." Caroline scolded Damon of his appoligy.

"So what?" Damon groaned.

After ice cream they all went back to the car, but after a few minutes...

"I have to pee." Damon alerted.

"Uuggghhh...Seriously Damon **now**?" Caroline groaned in frustration.

"Yes now." Damon assured her with his Damonly sarcasm.

"Ok...just...hold on Damon we're almost home alright?." Caroline said to Damon.

"I CAN'T!" Damon screamed out.

"Ok we're here finally. Damon get out and go to the bathroom...Damon?...Damon?!...DAMON??!!" Caroline was curious why he wouldn't leave. Finally he scramed quickly out of the car with Lizzy following while snickering.

Caroline was confused of what took him so long to get out of the car and why Lizzy would be snickering. She looked in the backseat and sure enough there was a " **wet** " spot on the right side where he sat.

"CRAAPPOOO!!!!" Caroline exclaimed in frustration.

"What?" Elena questioned Caroline.

"That little " **F** ' **er** PISSED IN MY CAR!!!" Caroline answered with clear anger.

"Oh.Yeeeesh...eegghhh'...gross." Elena said akwardly.

"YES "GROSS" IT'S AWFULLY DISGUSTING ESPECIALLY IF IT'S FROM HIM!!!" Caroline was gonna lose her freaking mind with this.

Caroline was too angry at Damon to notice Stefan's car pull into the driveway.

"Hey Caroline, Stefan's here!" Elena exclaimed with relief.

"Thank gosh." Caroline said in exagurated relief.

"So where is my so called little big brother? Please don't tell me you lost him." Stefan asked the girl's while Lucky sat on his master's shoulder curious of where his species friend Lizzy was. Lucky was just like Lizzy but instead of the color black and blu his color was black and a dark purple and slightly shorter than Lizzy by at least two inches at the most.

 **Welp, I sure hope you liked this chapter I'm thinking of doing an "Augustine" story but to Damon it will be way worse than he explained it to other people though, he just left a scary part out even Lizzy didn't tell Lucky.**

 **Anyway that's just part of the story, but I sure hope you can "REVEIW" and FOLLOW my storie'z there are plenty more chapters too I'm trying to do daily posts as much as possible. Plus not to mention I have school "Grade 9" but it's all good I try staying up later than I should so I can make daily post's possible. /\**

 **THANX for reading. :D/$$$$\ !!XD 4 EVER!! · ·**

\/ **BYE :3**


End file.
